


Something new, Something different

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Sex Magic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki teases the hell out of Tony when he says he wants to try something ... <i>new</i>.<br/><i> “I swear if you don’t get a move on, I’m kicking you out and using my own fingers to get myself off.”</i><br/><i>“And where would the fun be in that?”</i><br/><i> “Well I’d actually be getting fucked for one.” </i> </p><p> </p><p>  <sub>How do you even write a summary for PWP? </sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new, Something different

.

**Day 9 - Double Penetration.**

.

“I swear if you don’t get a move on, I’m kicking you out and using my own fingers to get myself off.”

“And where would the fun be in that?”

“Well I’d actually be getting fucked for one.”

Loki smiles down at him at that, his hands braced on the inside of both Tony’s thighs, keeping them lifted and apart; bent at the knees and tinged a light pink from where Loki’s hands had marked them before.

“That'll come Stark, don’t worry,” He murmurs, leaning down for a kiss.

Tony shudders into the kiss, “When?”

“ _Soon_.” 

He squirms when Loki’s body presses into him then, reminding him of just how vulnerable his pretzeled position is and just how much he doesn’t really care anymore, “How soon?” And yes, he’s five years old. Yes, he asks things like ‘are we there yet’?

Loki grins now, widening it until his teeth show, with a sharp enough glint to shine a little in the dim lighting of the room.

Dim. Jesus, it’s already dusk. 

Lube has already been spread across Tony’s groin since they’d fallen onto the bed together, even down by his ass and around his entrance so there shouldn’t be a problem, but Loki had insisted on waiting until it warmed a little for him to use; having no qualms about pouring it freezing cold over Tony’s shivering skin before then, though.

But now, after getting cramps from waiting, it was slick, warm and ready but still he wouldn’t freaking _move_.

He wouldn’t really do much of anything but just kneel between Tony’s legs and stare at him, smiling and bantering and watching Tony beg and moan for “ _something to fucking get inside me right now_ ”.

 And when asked about it, he simply said, “I find it more enticing when you beg me for it, Stark. Why else?”

Asshole.

Tony lifts his hips a little, intent on rubbing against Loki until he reacts to his own hard-on finally and does something about it - preferably with Tony - but he’s only pressed down further into the mattress when Loki leans forward instead, “I’d stay still now.”

“Huh?”

Loki smiles again, and. 

And then - _fuck_ \- he’s finally breached.

But.  _Wow_. This isn’t - 

He snaps his head up when the pressure in him increases, staring at Loki and at both the hands that are still holding him spread for his use.

So his hands are there, his cock’s not in him either, he can see it, but there is definitely something in his ass right now and if it isn’t those, then -

“Oh wow. Shit, that’s - “

“Good?” Loki inquires, way too polite and calm for this that it bugs Tony but he can’t even get a breath in to tell him so; to tell him that is good, to tell him that he’s a dick, or that he should end whatever teasing he’s doing right now and _put_ said dick in Tony before he - 

“ _Ohmy **God** _ - !” Loki actually laughs now but Tony’s too busy arching his back and screaming to even care. There’s a pressure inside him, harder than before, pulling, pressing, stretching and pulsing and god all those sensations at once is pretty fucking -

He cries out when whatever-it-is does it again, “What _is_ that - ?”

Loki doesn’t answer, not really, but his fingers twitch over Tony’s skin, holding his legs further apart and lifting his back off of the bed until he’s completely resting on Loki’s knees and thighs.

Suspended and held open like a moaning little prostitute in some badly-named porno and right now, if anyone ever even saw this, he couldn’t even care less. Is that bad? He doesn’t even know.

But. Lifted up like this, Loki can shift to the left just a little and Tony can see the mirror behind him. He immediately looks away because, no, he does not want to look at himself while being fucked by ... whatever it was inside him. And he never will want to look at himself; it’s unsettling.

And that should be scary too, shouldn’t it? That there was something in him, inside his body, and he’d no idea what. But it isn’t. It isn’t scary at all, and all it does was send a little more warmth flooding through his body, because he knows Loki would never go to the extremes with him. So why worry? 

Loki’s breath fans over his chest when the God leans down again but still Tony won’t look because then he’ll see the mirror and then he’ll see himself and, while seeing others in a position like this will generally make him want to go for it all again, seeing himself would … kind of do the opposite.

He keens softly when Loki’s teeth graze over a nipple and then moans when his lips pucker around it completely, sucking and biting until he knows it’s turned red, “Oh please …”

And then, the thing that Loki's put inside him pulses for a second time, pressing in further and -  _for the love of God is this even for_ **real**?! - grows.

It literally just _grows_.

Stretches in both diameter and length and he guesses then that his voice is probably going to be hoarse by the end of this because - wow.

“Oh fuck, Loki, _please_ - !” Loki releases his nipple, sliding a hand down to make Tony gasp as he pinches it before muffling any other sounds with his mouth against Tony’s, sliding his tongue in and out at exactly the same pace as whatever-was-in-his-fucking-ass did, “Mm please - ! Oh God, please just - _tell me_ what that _is_ - !”

“The mirror is there, Stark,” Loki licks the tip of Tony’s nipple, making it’s now scarlet color glisten, “Have a look yourself.”

Tony sighs in annoyance, trying to close his legs around Loki’s head in an attempt to dislodge him but in doing so, he has to look down to navigate his legs correctly, and in doing so he catches a glimpse of himself in that damned mirror.

His face is flushed; dark and warm, but he could feel all that already, he knows that already.

His lips are also swollen and the hickeys over his neck, and now his nipple, are slowly fading into red. 

Loki’s body blocks half the view but he can still see himself perfectly fine. His legs are spread wider than he’d assumed they were, flexibility must be one of his strong points apparently, and looking down he can see - nothing.

There’s nothing in his ass, nothing visible at least but - “Oh SHIT!”

Loki laughs again at Tony’s reaction to the pressure but Tony himself just stares as the sensations in his body intensify again, watching with a slightly disturbed fascination as his hole clenches and unclenches in the mirror, around absolutely nothing. 

He can see it though, can see it being stretched and pulled, teased to hell and back to be honest, but there is nothing there. Nothing that he can see or - oh.

Oh, great, "Magic." 

Loki hums against his skin, neither in agreement nor disagreement, but it’s obvious now.

“You’re fucking me … with magic," Nope. Saying it aloud does not make it any less plausible right now. "With _pure_ magic.”

Loki leans back again, rocking gently into Tony as he does and he grinds his teeth as he drives the magic deeper into Tony, making his eyes practically roll back into his head, “You wished to try something ‘new’, I recall.”

Tony keens again, “Ngh, I - Yeah, I did, I just - Oh, fuck.  _Fuckfuckfuck_ \- I just didn’t expect - you to - “

"To follow through with your request?” And then, there’s Loki’s cock suddenly, pressing against him as well, along with the pressure of his magic still pulsing and thrusting into Tony in a pace that he doesn’t think possible but, clearly, must be. 

“No, just - this. I didn’t expect - this, and - ” He sighs as dramatically as he can, “And are you seriously planning on double-teaming me with your _magic_?” He’d panting now and, thankfully, Loki gives him a minute to catch his breath whilst still working his own hand over himself.

“Yes.” He answers then, as blunt as you please, as though it’s just that simple.

As though he knows that Tony’ll let him do whatever he wants in this because he will, because he loves it. All of it. Even the cuddles and kisses afterward when Tony’s mostly half out of it and shakily exhausted. 

And maybe, Tony thinks as Loki pushes all the way in now, keeping his magic pressing all around until Tony’s hands are fisted in sheets and he’s screaming louder than he ever has before, maybe it is that simple. 

If he loves it, why question it.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing to help me decide whether or not I should try to do the 30 day nsfw challenge or not ... 
> 
> \- alongside all my WIPs of course, I won't lose track of those I promise ;)


End file.
